the celestials' binding
by calmfacade
Summary: The princesses used to live isolated with their mother, but then...things changed.


Luna and Celestia lived with their mother, in a cabin on an isolated hill, their mother spent time watching her two fllies play, expanding their domain over the ponies she had created, maintained, and loved.

Until one day, she heard a voice, it whispered silkilly into her ear, "her daughters were corrupt and needed to be replaced!" she ignored it at first. But it grew more persistant with time. Time passed, the fillies matured slightly, their wings still too light to support flight, but still there. Their horns capable of small magics.

And she grew jealous, why should they control the world while she was forgotten? They were corrupted! She thought, and day by day her hatred grew, days changed, and time once again passed.

The voice grey more persistant, and she contemplated killing them every day, they were her best daughters yes, and their story was one of sucess, but so far not one of usurping...yet. She saw their future as the princesses and althought her silent rage was seeting and fiery enough to move mountains, neither the fillies, their cabin, nor their situation burst into flames.

Until one day, she heard the voice again, and this time, she followed through.

She grasped a knife from the kitchen and chased after her daughters, whom then barricaded themselves in their room.

"'Tia whats wrong with mom?" Asked the younger, in niavity.

"I don't know" The older exclaimed, searching their room for a way out, even as their mother slammed against their door, slowly ruining the integrity of their house and raining wood chips everywhere. Celestia searched everywhere, before finding a small wooden trapoor under the carpet in the middle of the room.

"COME WITH ME!" she exclaimed, jumping down into the depths, as the door gave one last shudder and in burst their mother, white mane sizzling with energy as she smiled mercilessly,  
brandishing the large knife and slowly walking towards Luna.

Luna made a snap decision, and jumped into the trapdoor.

Their mother stopped, and smiled icilly as she heard the telltale sounds of hooves hitting compressed dirt. She turned around and dissappeared in a puff of smog, heading to her secret chamber in their basement to await for them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~The Celestials' Binding~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They landed in a small dimly lit basement, small tufts of grass poking through the floor, a small pillar of light shining from above where the small rays of light came in throught the trapdoor

"Celly...im scared..." Luna whimpered.

"I am too Lulu..." Celestia whispered, plodding over to her sister and extending a wing over her sister. They both gazed around, to their right stood a gilded door with a lock over it, in front of them a wooden nondescript doorframe, showing a dark room.

They stood offering condolances to one another for a few moments before walking through the door, as soon as they stepped in small torches lining the walls lit up, revealing a identical room to the first. Except in here floated two flies, they buzzed irratatingly. Celestia shook her head, annoyed and tense from the situation, and shot a quick bolt of energy at them.

They promptly exploded into meaty chunks, littering the floor with bloody remains. Celestia sat wide eyed, no normal flies bled like that! What did her mother do down here! She looked over at Luna, she looked borderline naseous.

As the remains of the flies splattered on the floor she heard a faint clacking noise, and was surprised to see a small iron-bound chest appear in a poof of smoke, how strange. She patted Luna a few times for reassurance before trepidantly plodding over to the chest, she touched in and it opened shockingly fast, throwing out two...bombs? As well as a key. She picked up the bombs, no eally...wat did her mother do down here?

She took the goods and walked over to her sister, whom was still a bit shell-shocked over the gore now littering the floor in front of her. "Shhhhhhhe...Shhhhhh...", she murmered, hugging her sister close and holding her there until her shivers stopped.

"sis, why did you kill those flies?" she asked with childish innocence.

"Celestia sighed, "because there somehow tied to our mother's...insanity, i want to find out what happened."

Luna stood stock still, before sighing, "I...want to help..." She squeaked out, hugging even closer to her sister as if she were afraid of even herself now.

They stood for a few more moments, before taking in their options, they had a key for the gilded door, but there was another door to head through ahead. They conversed for a moment before deciding to walk back to the locked room.

When they heard the click of a lock disengaging and walked in they found a queer sight, on a small rock in the middle of the room they found a ball of red... flesh? Celestia inwardly shuddered, Luna however walked towards it, the fillies curiosity calling her to investigate it. Celestia cried in shock once as her sister touched it.

At once the fleshy substance crawled over her face, adding a large tumorous glob to her muzzle's right side. But even as she did she felt a small bit healther, even as she tried to pull of the small red tumor.

She looked at her sister once before exclaiming, "I think we wern't the first children mother's had" She reached up and touched what she now realized were stem cells. "I think...we should go meet our siblings..."

they reached out for one anothers hoof's and strode out of the room, walking towards their newfound brethren, and a confrontation with..."Mother"

Quick the binding of isaac crossover, and if this seems messed up, well so is what i based it off of.

May nor may not continue, i don't know.

Allons-y!


End file.
